


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part Vore: Diamond is Undigestible

by cowboychris, UROPHILE



Series: A Series of Essays on the Relativity of Morality [8]
Category: John Green - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bath salts, Cannibalism, Drug Use, Gore, I'm Sorry, John Green - Freeform, M/M, Misery, Scat, Suffering, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychris/pseuds/cowboychris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UROPHILE/pseuds/UROPHILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi and Josuke take bath salts and a wacky adventure ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part Vore: Diamond is Undigestible

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys whats up

Koichi finished biking home and wiped his forehead, he had worked up a massive sweat and he was really hungry. 

To his left, he watched his tall dashing friend Josuke wipe his own forehead with the bottom of his shirt. The muscles in his calves pulling with every moment, like a plate of baby back ribs gently tearing apart. 

Koichi's stomached growled loudly at the thought. He thought for a minute, then looked at his friend. 

"Josuke, what do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" 

"Let's take bath salts." 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." 

John Green. 

With that, they rounded up all the bath salts they could find. They broke into Josuke's mom's house to get all her Sensual Salts. They finally measured the amount of salts they had: it was 420,666.69 salt grains. 

Finally, Josuke got his spoons out and heated up the bath salts. He then used the spear at the end of Echoes Act 2's tail to inject the bath salts into their bodies. Josuke was chillin' out but Koichi only got hungrier. 

"Dude. I'm so hungry." Koichi said, looking at his friend. 

"What?" Josuke said, but all Koichi saw was a talking hamburger. 

"Dude." 

"What?" 

"You look like a hamburger." 

Josuke looked down, but he was not a hamburger. Koichi finally saw him as a human again, but he still thought his friend looked tasty. 

Koichi thought about Jotaro and his massive, rippling muscles. He thought about Fredrich Nietszche, German philosophher and nihilist, and one of Koichi's first crushes. 

It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge.  
Read more at: http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/f/friedrichn395165.html

[i'd like to reiterate that cowboy chris is formed of a communist collective of gay girls and we dont support vore. stay in school kids.]

"Uh, Koichi? There's a lot of drool there. Here, let me wipe it off your mouth there, big boy - wHOA!" Josuke screamed as he slipped on the massive pool of drool emerging from Koichi's mouth. He slipped and fell on his front, exposing his massive, bulging, muscular butt bare naked to Koichi.

Koichi kneels in and spreads his ass cheeks and licks his asshole like it's a martini glass. Josuke is like.. "OMFG..." 

Soon enough Koichi just straight up bites Josuke's ass and tears off a piece of flesh, gobbling it down. Josuke seems into it, mainly because of the bath salts making him think vore is cool even though it's cannibalism.... like.. what???

Josuke's spinal chord was sticking out of the recently bitten area, so Koichi pulls it out entirely, leaving Josuke a jelly mess. He gobbles it up, but it just goes straight through him and he pulls it out of his own asshole and pistol whips Josuke with it. 

"You're my bitch now." He grinds out and Josuke wails in pleasure. 

"Yes daddy!!!" 

Koichi pulls off Josuke's head and sticks his dick in the bloody severed area. Josuke's body still moves even with his head detached, like a chicken with its head cut off. 

Koichi rocks his hips back, removing his dick from the warm crevice that previously encompassed it. He crawled to the feet of Josuke's writhing body and began to rub the muscles of his lower right calf, warming the muscles to ensure they were tender and fall off the bone juicy. He simultaneously lifted the leg to his mouth and flattened his own back, allowing the leg a clear passageway into his stomach. He gripped his own thumb with his remaining fingers on the same hand to reduce the risk of the dapper mans hairy leg setting off Koichi's gag reflex. 

He shivered in anticipation as the boys toes anchored behind his tongue and slowly made their decent to the bottom of his throat. Koichi readjusted his chest as the man's appendages were far bigger than Koichi had originally hypothesized. Breathing heavily through his nose, Koichi raked his fingers up the older boys thighs, anxious to get more flesh into his turning stomach. 

Once Koichi felt the toes of Josuke's right leg tickling the entrance of his entrails, he bit down with lust on the mans pale fatty thigh. Koichi's lust far outpowered Josuke's will to live, so the bite left a clean line as the now severed leg rested in Koichi's digestive system, the upper thigh still visible when Koichi opened his mouth. 

As Koichi shifted his weight from his knees to the palm of his hands and rear end, he watched the blood of his best friend soak into the porous wood of Kira's now abandoned villa, the place Josuke and himself had shared so many humid, confusing summer nights. 

Koichi laid his back in the pool of blood, allowing it to creep into the collar of his shirt and across his milky white complexion. He was grateful for the full feeling in his stomach, after all, how many hungry nights had he spent on the floors of dingy motels during his childhood? He reminisced on the night his father was hauled off to jail. It was his darkest moment, but his saving grace as well. Usually, Koichi's stomach turned with guilt at the thought of his father's callous eyes driving away from the corpse of the man who's life he had just taken, but as he sat with his best friends leg digesting softly in his G..I. Tract, he realized that if it had not been for that man's sacrifice, Koichi would still be spending night after night cowering beneath the kitchen counter with his sister, fearing the sound of his father unlocking the alcohol cupboard door.

Five minutes after Koichi devoured his friends leg, it had completely digested. With Josuke's nutrients and blood flowing together with Koichi's, along with Crazy Diamond's right leg, Koichi felt rejuvenated. With a spring in his step and a smile on his face, Koichi sat up and scooted his way to Josuke's left leg and repeated the process. However, with an ever growing hunger, Koichi was too impatient to allow five full minutes of digestion before progressing to the trunk of Josuke's body. 

With the hair of Josuke's legs still stuck between Koichi's teeth, he placed his hands on either side of Josuke's hardening abdomen. He bit down onto his swollen stomach, gas releasing with the breaking of his skin and sending minuscule pieces of flesh towards Koichi's promising young face. Koichi sucked in the gas, holding it in this crowded lungs, and savoring the lingering stench of methane. Once the gas had disipated from the air surrounding Koichi he dug into the flesh once more, barely allowing time to swallow the tender flesh as he broke it off with his teeth. 

Koichi felt an abrupt shift in the feeling in his abdomen, although his hunger had not been satisified, his stomach rejected the meat as he ingested it. Despite the flesh ejecting from Koichi's bowels, Koichi persisted in his effort to consume his friend. His mouth grabbed at anything it could reach, including the half digested chunks that had left his body just seconds earlier. Koichi gasped for breath as his body heaved with delight, his intestines turned as he felt a warm presence entering his underwear. It dripped down his thighs and crawled out of his pant leg into the pool of blood. Koichi reached back and scooped up the hot liquid shit, trembling as he brought it to his mouth along with another chunk of previously digested flesh. With this new palette cleanser, Koicihi was able to finish his meal within seven minutes of his accident.

With Josuke flowing through his bloodstream and his newfound control over Crazy Diamond, Koichi decides to restore Josuke. He uses Crazy Diamond's power to restore Josuke to his former glory, and Josuke rips out of him. 

"Oh fuck." Josuke says once he notices the bloody pulp on the floor that used to be Koichi. He restores Koichi back to his normal self after obtaining Crazy Diamond once again, and Koichi wakes up, looking dazed. 

"Dude." Koichi says.

"Dude?" 

"Let's never do bath salts again." 

"Okay?"

"Okay." 

Fuck John Green.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. lube u guys


End file.
